


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by tbehartoo



Series: Pain Perdu [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois!Yellow Jacket, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Kissing, Kwami swapped AU, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!Black Cat, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: On a lazy morning Chloe thinks back at what brought her from being a spoiled brat to being a happier, healthier person-- her girlfriend and superhero teammate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Pain Perdu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139372
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrcklayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrcklayer/gifts).



> Kindly beta’ed by my new friend Baybee. Camembert_cheese also helped by reading this over and giving suggestions. Thank you both for your time and your help!
> 
>   
> For The Brcklayer and our January/February fic exchange on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server. You asked for “Romantic Fluff”, “Fluff and Humor”, “Tooth-Rotting Fluff” so I hope it’s soft and squishy enough.

Chloe sits at the kitchen table idly scrolling through news feeds on her tablet and only glances up when Marinette shuffles wearily from their room. It’s a sight that often sends Chloe’s heart fluttering. Marinette’s dark hair sticks out at all angles and her face has the crease lines from her pillowcase still present, she’s nothing but sleepy and soft and cuddly. It takes all her self-control not to rush over to smother the shorter woman in kisses, but she’s learned not to try and touch Morning Marinette until after she’s had at least half a cup of coffee. 

Marinette scoots past Chloe’s chair dropping a short morning kiss on Chloe’s cheek, her eyes quickly skittering from the headlines on the screen. She reaches for the coffee pot first and takes down her largest mug. It doesn’t surprise Chloe in the least. Her girlfriend’s going to need all the caffeine she can get to be able to function this morning. 

Last night’s akuma was long, difficult, and vicious. Red Beetle had called in all his squad including Golden Macaque, Grass Snake, Emerald Turtle, and Plague Rat. Her poor kitten had taken the brunt of the akuma’s blows even after everyone had made it to the fight. When Hawkmoth himself dared to show his face, things had taken a steep turn for the worse. Chloe grit her teeth over the terrorist’s escape. They had been so close! 

Marinette’s sudden appearance in the chair next to her brought her out of her silent, angry rant.

“My favorite blend, homemade blueberry scones, and fresh melon slices,” Marinette said in an accusatory tone. “What do you want now, Chloe?”

Chloe pouted a bit before answering, Marinette didn’t seem amused by this posturing. 

“Can’t a girl spoil her kitty, for no reason?” she said as she reached out a hand to cover Marinette’s.

“Chloe when you want to spoil me it is the coffee,  _ or  _ the scones,  _ or  _ the fresh melon slices. It’s not all three. So I know you’re after something.”

Chloe sighed, “You’re right. I do want something.”

“I knew it!” Marinette’s eyes almost twinkled in vindication.

“I want you to stop blaming yourself for how the fight ended last night.”

A rush of air left Marinette in one huge sigh. She turned her hand over to clasp Chloe’s hand palm to palm, and raised their joined hands to her lips. Gently she pressed a kiss to Chloe’s knuckles.

“You know I have a hard time letting go of my mistakes,” she said as she cradled Chloe's hand close to her heart.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. If her silly cat thought what she did in saving Mac from certain death versus catching Hawkmoth was a mistake, they were going to have Words!

“But for you Honey Bee,” she pulled the hand tight to her chest before releasing it, “I’ll try.”

Chloe cradled Marinette’s cheek and turned the woman’s face more toward her before leaning over to nuzzle her nose.

“That’s all I ask.”

She gave Marinette a quick peck on the tip of her nose before sitting back up.

Marinette blushed and hid a shy smile behind her coffee cup. The look she returned after taking a drink was decidedly warmer, bordering on sinful.

Chloe wasn’t used to seeing Marinette quite so-- playful in the morning. The shock of it made Chloe blush and turn away to her own breakfast.

A short “ha!” quickly followed by, “”Kwami, it’s been a long time since I could make you blush over breakfast,” had Chloe side-eyeing her partner.

“Well Dupain-Cheng, if you were awake in the mornings maybe it would happen more often,” she said as she woke up her tablet.

“Maybe if mornings weren’t so early in the day, I’d be up for them Bourgeois,” Marinette mumbled into her cup.

They both smile at each other before returning to their food. 

As Nino’s morning playlist gently wafts from the apartment’s speakers, Chloe can’t believe this is her life now. She’s living with her long time girlfriend in a good neighborhood. They’ve both just finished university and have good internships lined up. Oh, and they moonlight as the heroes Yellow Jacket and Black Cat. If only she could go back to thirteen year-old Chloe and let her know that good things were on the way, so she didn’t need to be such a brat to everyone. 

Just thinking of how she acted at thirteen made Chloe flinch. She was ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous. All that pain at being ignored by her mother and bought off by her father while being allowed to run roughshod over anyone and everyone, had left teen Chloe in a really bad place. She was so fortunate that she’d had Pollen as Queen Bee, and had lost her because of her behavior at the time. She was also lucky that Marinette had convinced her mother to stay in Paris. And that the Black Cat and Red Beetle had convinced the mayor to increase funding to and awareness of mental health programs for all Parisians. 

The mayor and his family were pressured by the city council to be the poster family for the new initiative. Chloe had been furious at first to find out that the counseling session wasn’t just a photo op, but the mayor had pledged to a month of sessions and they actually went. The rest of the council then followed suit. It didn’t hurt that the Parisian heroes were also using the program, in costume of course, to show that everybody who needed the help should get it. 

Ah, thank kwami for the counseling, Chloe thought with a grin. How else would she have discovered that not only was she jealous of Dupain-Cheng’s happy family, but that she actually had a crush on the girl? Looking back all the signs were there, but at the time Chloe was so mixed up over what love or healthy relationships looked like that she had no idea what was going on with her. She chuckled to herself, but Marinette heard it.

“What’s so funny?” she asked. “I know it’s not the news. There’s never anything really funny reported in the news.”

“Curse your heightened hearing,“ Chloe grumbled good naturedly. “I was just thinking back to Dupont and how it took me so long-” she faded off.

“So long to get your head out of your-”

“Hey now,” Chloe said. “Do  _ not  _ speak ill of your favorite part of my anatomy.”

Marinette gasped. “Sweet Bee, how can you say that? I don’t have  **a** favorite part.” She threw an arm behind Chloe’s shoulders and pulled her close. “I love  **every** part of your  _ anatomy _ ,” she whispered into her ear. Her eyes grazed over Chloe’s face, “And I can prove it.”

She pressed her lips to Chloe’s. Their mouths automatically opening to invite the other further inside. For a moment all there was was the sweetness of blueberries mingled with coffee and vanilla.

Chloe pulled back and rested her forehead on Marinette while she caught her breath. “We’ve gotten so much better at that since Dupont.”

Marinette’s laughter rang through the kitchen. They broke away from each other but stayed within arm’s reach.

“I have to agree with you there Honey Comb.” Marinette’s eyes twinkled in mischief. “Do you remember our first kiss?”

Chloe groaned. “How could I forget? I’d practiced what I was going to say with my therapist for  _ weeks _ . Then when the time came, I was just standing there staring at you. And you were just standing there looking so beautiful,” She ran her hand through Marinette’s hair pulling her face closer. “And I forgot what words were because you had rushed to get me someplace safe from the akuma and then  **ran away** when there was  _ plenty  _ of space for  _ both  _ of us in that supply cabinet, which couldn’t be opened from the inside!”

“Black Cat was needed elsewhere. I came back for you,” Marinette defended her past self’s actions.

Chloe grinned. “You did. You came rushing back, threw open the door and proceeded to trip into my arms.” She kissed Marinette’s forehead and proceeded to kiss down her cheek toward her lips as she talked. “And then all I could say as I looked into these beautiful blue eyes was, ‘I like girls.’ And you, ever so suavely replied with, ‘I’m a girl.’ And then we almost lost our front teeth trying to get to each other.”

Marinette groaned when Chloe stopped her kisses just a the corner of her mouth.

“Why do you always have to tease me?” she asked as she proceeded to trail kisses down Chloe’s neck.

“Now look who’s the tease,” Chloe gasped as Marinette took a moment to languidly suckle on her pulse point.

The tablet and both their phones went off at the same time.

“Hawkmoth, I swear to Tikki, you are going down for interrupting us!“ Marinette grumbled as she pulled back from Chloe.

Both of them watched their kwami come flying into the kitchen. Pollen carrying Marinette’s shoes and Plagg bringing the purse that had been permanently designated his Camembert clutch. They both grabbed their phones and checked to see where the akuma had been sighted. Great, it was only half way across Paris.

Chloe grabbed extra honey toffee for Pollen and transformed while Marinette gulped down the rest of her coffee while slipping her feet into her shoes.

“Come on Kitty,” she teased as she pulled her trompo from her waist. “We’re fashionably late but then there’s unforgivably rude late, and we don’t want to  _ bee  _ that.”

Marinette giggled at Chloe’s pun. It always gave her lift when Chloe let down her hair and had fun.

“Well, Honey Cake, I’m ready when you are,” she said as she called on her transformation. “Are you ready to kick some moth-butt?” she asked, opening their balcony door and bowing her queen through.

“You better  _ bee _ -lieve it!” Chloe strutted through the door with all the confidence her Kitty instilled in her.

Black Cat grabbed Yellow Jacket’s hand before she could swing off. “I love you, Sweetie.”

Yellow Jacket swooped in for one more kiss before the battle. “Right back at you Kit Cat!” She threw out her trompo and prepared to swing away. “Let’s make this fast. It’s the only day we’ll both have off for a while.”

“As you wish my Queen!” Black Cat kissed the yellow gloved knuckles she held in her hand, and vaulted away.

Chloe took a moment to check her out as she ran across the roof tops. She sighed, “I’d hate to have her leave, but Plagg, how I love to watch her go.” 


End file.
